


Au bord du gouffre

by Nearween



Category: Assassin's Creed - All Media Types
Genre: Death, Depression, Drama, Drama & Romance, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Français | French, Gen, Grief/Mourning, Guilt, Happy Ending, Hurt/Comfort, Multi, Poetry
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-30
Updated: 2019-01-23
Packaged: 2019-09-30 17:21:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 1,088
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17228153
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nearween/pseuds/Nearween
Summary: Ezio voit son monde s'écrouler, alors que sa famille se fait pendre sous ses yeux. À la dérive et sombrant dans une vie violente, il est confronté aux sept étapes du deuil.





	1. Choc et déni

**Author's Note:**

> Bonjour ! Je vous présente donc ma nouvelle fanfiction sur ce Fandom que j'aime beaucoup ! En espérant que vous aimerez cette lecture poétique :)
> 
> /!\ : Assassin's Creed et ses personnages ne m'appartiennent pas. Toutes reprises de mon texte et plagiat sont interdites. Vous avez, bien sûr, le droit de vous en inspirer.

[Abyss by Lucas King](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=P-pgWLBAzwI)

Son cœur bat dans une lente agonie,  
Ses yeux ne pouvant se détacher de ses corps.  
Il est toujours hanté par cet homme et sa félonie,  
Alors qu’il refuse cette réalité, en désaccord.

S’enfermant dans l’idée d’un cauchemar,  
Il vacille dans ce déni sans fin.  
Ô désespoir !  
Ezio songe à un monde sans lendemain.

Et cette douleur,  
Pesante et lancinante…  
Le rend fou en prenant de l’ampleur !  
Cette déchirure est si soudaine et retentissante.

Il veut hurler, lui qui était maintenant banni.  
Tout détruire d’un revers de main !  
Après tout... Tout ceci n’est que calomnie !  
Voilà qu'il s’accroche à l’idée, qu’ils seront là demain.

Adieu les rires et les pleures,  
Adieu à cette famille uni.  
Il salue cet avenir sans couleur,  
Où il devra fuir, démuni.

Pourrait-il vivre ?  
Lui et son âme brisée ?  
Il se noie dans ses larmes, maintenant en dérive…  
À jamais cicatrisé.


	2. Douleur et culpabilité

[Persecution by Secession Studios](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=cAQr_G_xOmo)

Ô douce douleur,  
Toi qui l’étreint de ta fièvre !   
Tu ne lui laisse aucun espoir, aucune lueur...   
Alors qu’un cri pend à ses lèvres.   
  
Ezio cauchemarde la nuit,   
La culpabilité le rongeant.   
Il aurait dû empêcher cela, de se produire !   
Tout n’était que de sa faute… Et le voilà, sombrant.   
  
Ô douce infamie,   
Ce chemin lui semble sans fin !   
Cherchant en vain ce pardon, il agonit.   
Et pion de ce tableau noir, le voilà à jamais assassin.   
  
Et il se laisse choir dans une vie de violence,   
Le sang s'accumulant à ses pieds.   
Seulement animé d’une vengeance,   
Il souhaite de cette manière, s'expier.   
  
Mais c’est si difficile…   
De penser à ce lendemain fade !   
Et toujours plus, il vacille,   
Se cachant derrière une façade.   
  
Ô désespoir…   
Combien de temps lui reste-t-il ?   
Avant la fin de cette trajectoire ?   
Avant cette chute… Qu’il savait déjà difficile.

Ezio savait ses jours compté !  
Mais il n’avait guère la force, d'empêcher cela.  
Alors il avance, sachant qu’il va bientôt succomber…  
À cette douce souffrance et à cet au-delà.


	3. Colère

[Audiomachine - The Second Hand Ticks](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=DPfnYxhs6pk)

Son cœur souffrant,  
Et ses mains ensanglantées.  
Il fait face à cet avenir décadent,  
Seul avec sa haine qu’il a enfantée.  
  
Éternellement déchiré,  
Il ne cesse de trouver un nouveau fautif.  
Et au fil de ses pas, il cherche à être délivré,  
De ce déshonneur corrosif.  
  
Il hurle chaque nuit,  
Ses songes nourrissant sa rancune.  
Le voilà maintenant en ruine,  
Assassin qui se consume.  
  
Ô comme tout était si loin :  
Les rires et les chants,  
La douceur et la tendresse dont il était témoin,  
Et qu’il ne retrouvera plus jamais, agonisant.  
  
Perdu et délirant,  
Il laisse sa lame caresser la mort.  
Il tombe dans les bras des femmes, désirant.  
Et il boit pour oublier cette fureur et ses remords.  
  
Il est comme cet orage,  
Crépitant et sa rage grondant !  
Explosant alors que sa Némésis se propage.  
Et il la suit dans son ombre, menaçant.  
  
Il jure au monde,  
De faire tomber tous ceux qui sont responsables !  
De protéger autrui de cette hécatombe,  
Et d’arrêter cette secte lamentable !  
  
Mais sera-t-il lui-même en paix ?  
Était-ce au moins possible ?  
Et son monde tourne et tourne au fil de ses pensées,  
Songeant à une guérison impossible.


	4. Marchandage

[The Untold](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=U-iHnbPb60Y&feature=youtu.be)

Il sent son cœur battre furieusement,  
Au fils de ses années faites de violence.  
Il avance sur ce fil fragile, minutieusement,  
Alors qu’il vogue loin de Florence.  
  
Sa quête de vengeance l'amène ailleurs,  
Rejetant son incapacité à les sauver, sur les autres.  
Et douce terreur, il est comme un fossoyeur...  
Son ombre fait trembler plus d’un, lui qui rôde.  
  
Ezio tente de trouver un vain équilibre,  
Entre justice et miséricorde.  
Mais comment se détourner de ces envies irrésistibles ?  
Que dieu pardonne sa discorde !  
  
Se trouvant chaque jour un nouveau fautif,  
Il se refuse la paix intérieure :  
La mort de chacun est impératif !  
Que dieu lui pardonne d’être pêcheur !  
  
Aveuglé,  
Il n’écoute que son cœur assombrit.  
Il en veut à ce monde en déclin, accablé.  
Et étouffant, il avance au milieu de ses débris.  
  
Le souffle haletant,  
Et sautant de toit en toit.  
Face à un nouvel aube hésitant,  
Ezio chavire dans son désarroi.  
  
Meurtri,  
Il sent le fil céder au poids de sa croix.  
Et coulant dans ce gouffre, il flétrit...  
Que dieu pardonne cette vie en décroît.


	5. Dépression et douleur

[The Monsters Within](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=59S_9YYw110)

Le noir l’entourant,  
Et sa souffrance à son apogée.   
Le désespoir le poignardant,   
Il chute éternellement, prosterné.   
  
Son souffle est manquant,   
Et ses pleurs le noient.   
Il tend la main, espérant,   
Mais il est seul, face à ses choix.   
  
Hurlant à la mort,   
Son corps s’embrase.   
Accablé de remords,   
Il est en dérive, sans ancrage.   
  
Face à cet abysse,   
Et ces ténèbres l'étreignant :   
Son cœur d’une bonté jadis,   
Bat douloureusement.   
  
Et il saigne toujours plus,   
À chaque fantôme qui le hante.   
Il bouillonne de pensée noir, éperdu…   
Il ne veut guère de cette vie pesante.   
  
Alors, les ailes déployées !   
Face à un nouvel aube dystopique,   
Ezio quitte son toit, dévoyé.   
Et il sombre, loin de ce monde chaotique.   
  
Mais une main tendue,   
Cesse cette décadence sauveuse.   
Et arraché de ce vide distendu,   
Il se sent éloigné de cette faucheuse.   
  
Se lovant contre Leonardo,   
Son esprit s’apaise enfin.   
Et la douleur est en decrescendo,   
Alors qu’il s’accroche à son séraphin.   
  
“Ô mio amico,   
Pourquoi avoir fait cesser cela ?   
J’aurais pu me libérer de ce fardeau…   
Moi qui songeais fort longtemps, à cet au-delà.”

“Pardonne-moi mon cher…   
Mais je ferais un bien mauvais ami !   
Je ne pouvais te regarder t’envoler,   
Et j’aurais était rongé par l'infamie.”   
  
“Qu'importe ce que je ferais,   
Tu souffriras toujours par ma faute !   
Achevons cela, avant que tu ne sois fané…   
Mio caro… Laisse moi finir cette débauche”   
  
“Ô Grande dio !   
Et puis quoi encore ?   
Je ne peu t'abandonner, idiot…   
Je t’aime beaucoup trop, pour te laisser mort.”   
  
“Mais mon cœur est si noir…”   
“Alors je serais ta lueur.”   
“Non, je ne peux le concevoir…”   
“Tu n’as point le choix, il faut calmer cette fureur.”   
  
“Ô Leonardo… J’ai si peur…”   
“Je n’en doute pas mon ami.”   
“Pense-tu que demain sera meilleur ?”   
“Et les jours suivant et sans agonie.”   
  
“Cette utopie me fait rêver…”   
“Et elle sera bien réelle !”   
“Je crains fort que cela ne soit avéré.”   
“Alors faisons en sorte, que cela ne soit point irréel.”   
  
Le noir l’entourant,   
Et sa souffrance à son apogée.   
Le désespoir le poignardant,   
Il chute éternellement, prosterné.   
  
Son souffle est manquant,   
Et ses pleurs le noient.   
Il tend la main, espérant,   
Et Leonardo la sert, en émoi.   
  
Un sourire s’étend,   
Ezio se perd dans son regard.   
Et il songe, s’embrasant,   
Alors que sa vie repart.


End file.
